A New Story
by Daga111
Summary: A story about a royal son and his partner, an ex slave turned ally try to discover the reason behind the massacre of his people.


I'm thankful for all who read this and I hope it will be a good story. ^^ It's my first attempt to ever write a fan fic so I hope I don't ruin anyone's life with it. I'm still trying to figure stuff out and wondering if anyone could beta my story, because I can only try. So If anyone likes this story I'll keep it going. Enjoy!

The child ran from the cries of men and women being pursued by soldiers in dark, black uniforms. He still heard his fathers warning a few minutes ago saying, "Sheeno, some bad things are about to happen, so I want you to run and hide, son! Don't worry, just hide and I'll be right along to get you soon. Run, run and don't ever look back!" Then to the surprise of Sheeno, his father pulled out a gun and took a defensive stance. He gave the boy a small shove in the other direction, followed by a loud yell, "LONG LIVE THE CAIN KNIGHTS!"

As sheeno turned the corner, he heard shouts of, "Over here!" followed by a ferocious firefight. He scrambled frantically through a cold, narrow hallway with it's beautiful decorations, smelling fire in his nostrils and was almost blinded by the smoke. He heard relatives, he recognized, cry out and then their cries were silenced by shots from automatic rifles. All the while, he was thinking that it was just the soldiers roughing them up and he thought, "They wouldn't really hurt them, would they?" Then as he saw the bodies of some of his friends or heard the voices of others, he tried to block them from his mind. "It's just a fight" he tried to think, "and it will soon be over and all will be okay."

He peeked around the corner, breathing heavily, only to see his brother, Viela, in his pajama's. He smiled at the thought of his 6 year old brother, still wearing his pajama's that had fluffy bunnies on them. When would he grow up? Just then, Veila saw him and started walking towards him, messy hair and all, with a confused and questioning look on his face. He was in the middle of taking a breath when he went rigid and let out a gasp, filled with a sick, liquid sound in it, and a crimson stain growing on his body. Sheeno looked on in shock as he watched his brother, Viela, stare down at the pool of blood forming on his chest. He looked at it for a second, about to ask what it was, when he collapsed with a crunch, that was played a million times over in Seeno's head, until his trance was broken by his brother's scream. The soldier who shot him cursed in a gruff voice "Quiet down brat," as he shot off another round of shells. Then it was quiet. Sheeno turned and ran through the halls of their family manor with tears running down his face thinking, "Why? Why did my father say to hide? Why is Viela not yelling? Why can't I do anything but run?" He cursed in his head, while he frantically searched each room, thinking of places the soldiers wouldn't look. "Alright Sheeno," he thought, "calm down or you'll die too!".

Reasoning with himself was not easy though, and as he continued to run, he rounded another corner, to find a slave girl, about his age, being threatened by two men with guns. He vaguely heard the two men yelling and saw the girl sobbing and rocking on her back, her white hair messily hanging from her head. Anger and understanding started to dawn on him at the same time, as he watched the two guards threaten the girl. Veila and his dad were dead, he reasoned, he wasn't stupid. After that came hate. He seethed at the two men under the tapestry. They had taken both his father and little brother from him, so he intended to take something from them. He raced at them, yelling and screaming, rage in his eyes. The two guards turned and grinned at his rush, which was from to far away to be effective. They trained their guns on him and were about to shoot, when the slave girl suddenly and calmly tripped both guards in an almost graceful move, but fell down with them when her clothing caught on something. Shenno, stunned, watched two guns slide toward him and came to rest at his feet. Across the hall, the guards got up and began to attack the girl, who curled up in a ball to avoid the blows. Sheeno's anger flaired even higher, adding a sense of need to protect the girl to his mind. He always had a soft side when it came to girls being mistreated in front of him. In his mind, he relived a memory of his friend getting pushed around by a few older kids. Sheeno had filled with rage, and charged the bigger kid, only to get beaten up along with his friend. Afterwards, she had thanked Sheeno and left, rather rudely, but her cries of pain continued to echo in his mind. He felt that he knew what he had to do, for his dad, his brother, and this girl. He picked up the guns and with shaking hands trying to level them towards the guards. The guards had gotten up, and one turned on Sheeno, while the other kicked the girl. The guard going after Sheeno, opened his eyes wide, as rounds of bullets penetrated his chest, leaving red circles on his uniform. The other guard, in shock, reached for his gun, only to find it missing. He turned and saw the boy, whose eyes were filled with rage, and started to speak to him, when Sheeno shot him down too. Weakened, Sheeno dropped the guns and fell to the floor, sobbing quietly over what had just happened. The girl looked at her savior with respect, through a black eye, and crawled over to him. She held his head in her lap as they both cried. They seemed to stay that way for many moments before the section of hallway that Sheeno came through, collapsed, leaving them in darkness, trapped and completely sealed in the dead end passageway, with the two dead bodies nearby. They both calmed at this sudden event, and fell into silence."Why?" the girl asked, booming in the close quarters. "Why would a noble protect a slave such as me?" "You could have easily ran when I tripped them,so why didn't you run?" Sheeno said nothing for a few minutes, while he thought on it. "I guess, he said softly, that i believe that everyone has a right to be protected from harm." The slave girl looked at him with big eyes, for it was one of few complement she had gotten in her life. Sadly she could count them all on one hand. She turned back to Sheeno with eyes of gratitude, but of course he couldn't see them in the dark. She of course realized this a second later and whimpered "Thank you." She also added a hasty, "What's your name?" only sensing how weird that sounded in this situation untill after it left her lips. "Sheeno Cain," he said in a softer voice than before"whats yours?" She sat rigged as she remembered a past memory, before answering his question with a sense of regret, "I don't have one." Sheeno thought about how painful it must be to not have a name. A memory of hearing a story about a captain of some far off place not having a name, but he couldn't place a name to it. That day he decided to name the slave, but he didn't know what a good girl name was. He thought back on what had happened minutes before, remembering how she had helped him win, like and ally in war. Yes, She was his ally. "Do you want a name," he asked in a voice softer still? A name she thought? no one had ever cared enough to name her. "yes," she said with even more tears running down her dirty face,"very much so." "Then I give you the name, Ally" he said finally fainting. She felt his body go loose, only to feel a sticky liquid start to cover her lap............

So ya review for me please! P.s. still working on formating as you can tell. ^^ (or I should say my amazing and knowlegable grand parents) so try to hold tight. I have no ability to do this on my own.


End file.
